Known examples of connectors of this type include a connector disclosed in Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 discloses several embodiments, such as a shielding plate having grounding strips that provide partial shielding for terminals and, at the same time, are in contact with resilient ground terminals or, alternatively, one formed as a grounding bar having grounding strips that have practically no shield area and are only in contact with multiple ground terminals.
In the shielding plate, the grounding strips, which extend from the front edge of said shielding plate positioned near the distal ends of the ground terminals, are rearwardly curved and their rear ends are brought into contact with the ground terminals. Alternatively, the grounding strips are formed between two grooves cut from the rear edge of the shielding plate and, by orienting them towards the ground terminals, the rear ends of said grounding strips are brought into contact with the ground terminals. In addition, in the grounding bar, the grounding strips extending rearwardly from the rear edge of said grounding bar are oriented toward the ground terminals and the rear ends of said grounding strips are in contact with the ground terminals.
At the front edge of the above-mentioned shielding plate, the rearwardly curved grounding strips are brought into contact with the ground terminals at two points. However, the grounding strips formed by making cutouts, as well as the grounding strips of the grounding bar, are in contact with the ground terminals only at one point of their rear end portions.